1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns wireless inductive lighting systems for models, decorative lighting, and communications using variable frequency power.
2. Background Art
During special occasions, many families enjoy setting model displays on mantels or around Christmas trees, such as 18th century villages and manger scenes. The village is made up of multiple building models all with their own light source. Each building is positioned and their light source is connected to a power strip to give the buildings their power. All the power cables are then hidden carefully under a white fabric resembling snow.
There are many problems with this system. Once the models are positioned and their power cables are connected, it is very time intensive to reposition the models. This requires unplugging the power cable, moving the model, plugging in the power cable and hiding the cable. Also, the large number of power cables all connecting to a single outlet presents a fire hazard as well as risks tripping a circuit breaker. Additionally, efforts to hide all of the power cables are time consuming and is seldom aesthetically pleasing. Lastly, when these models are removed at the end of the season, the large number of power cords make storing the Christmas village very cumbersome.
One approach to lessen the difficulty is to use battery-powered lighting. However, these devices often experience battery acid leakage and corrosion while in long-term storage between device usage. These displays would benefit greatly by a method of lighting the models that did not involve a power cord for every lighted model or batteries.
The invention herein described uses inductive power provided by a first winding in a mat, delivered to second windings that are part of the model(s) to be lit. Use of inductive power is well known in electrical engineering; Nikola Tesla first demonstrated such power transfer in the late 19th century. Many systems exist to charge batteries and other devices. However, recent products are seeking to use contactless power transfer, often to charge a mobile phone or other battery-powered device by sitting it on a recharging mat. A primary coil in the mat creates a time varying magnetic field that interacts with and delivers power to a secondary coil in the device to be charged.
A popular development group for near field inductive power is the Wireless Power Consortium (“WPC”), formed in 2008 to assist companies developing products. The WPC specification, developed less than two years later, defines its own operating parameters to transfer upwards of 5 W using ac frequencies of 100 to 205 kHz, and includes communications between the mat and device being charged.
The WPC specification is fairly complex, detailing control signals to actuate a primary coil that interacts with a secondary coil in a device to be powered and a digital logic control communication protocol. The Consortium's specification also includes a definition of a primary coil that is specific in width (40 mm) and thickness (2mm), among other details of construction, including wire gage, shielding, etc. It is aimed at charging an expensive cell phone, and not appropriate for inexpensive lighting systems that are inherently capable of operation under a wide range of electrical conditions.
What is needed is a lighting system designed to provide power by induction to inexpensive lighting devices.